Romeo
is a song covered by Hello, Happy World! and sung by both the seiyuus of Kokoro and Kaoru. It was an original vocaloid songhttp://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%AD%E3%83%A1%E3%82%AA_(Romeo) by Hatsune Miku and GUMI and produced by HoneyWorks. It was added on October 20, 2017 and available for exchange at CiRCLE in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! __TOC__ Game Info Audio (Game Version) |Duration = 02:08 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= Hajime mashite ojōsan nishi no kuni kara ai no tame ni kijo ni ai ni ki mashi ta kyū na hanashi desu ga dōka odoroka nai de boku no ohimesama ni ne natte kudasai nayanderu no? ojōsan uka nai kao wa niawa nai yo hora hora mimi o kashi te yo moshimo yoroshikere ba desu ga ore to issho ni subete sute te nigeyo u higashi no kuni e sabishi sō na sono akai kuchibiru ni yasashii mahō kakeru yo sā sa doresu ni kigae te sekaiichi no ohimesama odori masho u ka? dare mo ga kijo o hoshi gatte bokura o muchū ni sasechatte ubau yo ai no Kiss hitomi toji te purezento sora ni hikaru ano hoshi o ni nin no mono ni sekai ga kijo o hoshi gatte ore tachi honki ni sasechatte sono na wa jurietta hanare nai de ojōsan ore no soba de arinomama no egao de irareru hazu da namida nagasu koto ga are ba ureshinamida sa tomoni ayun de iko u egao tayasa zu ikaga desu ka? ojōsan boku no kono mi wa kijo dake ni sasageru yakusoku shiyo u moshimo kowai yume o mi tara asa ga kuru made tsutsumikon de ageru yo tonari ni iyo u urun da hitomi nageku kuchibiru ni fure tai to te o nobashi ta sā sa hadashi de kakedase sekaiichi no ohimesama yume no sekai e fuan na omoi wa keshi satte choppiri rūru yabucchatte nerau yo ai no Kiss te o tsunai de tsure te ku yo umi ni nemuru hōseki o ni nin no mono ni sekai ga kijo o hoshi gatte bokura o honki ni sasechatte sono na wa jurietta inochi ni kae te made mamorinui te mise masu sā oide kōkai wa sase nai iroase nai keshiki e sā oide eran de? watashi taku nai hoka no dareka ni wa yuzure nai no sa dare ni mo sā sa doresu ni kigae te sekaiichi no ohimesama odori masho u ka? dare mo ga kijo o hoshi gatte bokura o muchū ni sasechatte ubau yo ai no Kiss hitomi toji te purezento sora ni hikaru ano hoshi o ni nin no mono ni sekai ga kijo o hoshi gatte ore tachi honki ni sasechatte sono na wa jurietta kijo no koto shika mie naku te bokura no honki o misechatte sono na wa jurietta Sourcehttps://ilyricsbuzz.com/2017/02/honeyworks-romeo.html |-| Kanji= 初めましてお嬢さん 西の国から愛の為に貴女に会いに来ました 急な話ですがどうか驚かないで 僕のお姫様にね なってください 悩んでるの？ お嬢さん 浮かない顔は似合わないよほらほら耳を貸してよ もしも宜しければですが俺と一緒に 全て捨てて逃げよう東の国へ 寂しそうなその紅い唇に 優しい魔法かけるよ さあさドレスに着替えて 世界一のお姫様踊りましょうか？ 誰もが貴女を欲しがって 僕らを夢中にさせちゃって 奪うよ愛のKiss 瞳閉じてプレゼント 空に光るあの星を二人のものに 世界が貴女を欲しがって 俺たち本気にさせちゃって その名はジュリエッタ 離れないでお嬢さん 俺のそばでありのままの笑顔でいられるはずだ 涙流すことがあれば嬉し涙さ 共に歩んでいこう笑顔絶やさず いかがですか？ お嬢さん 僕のこの身は貴女だけに捧げる約束しよう もしも怖い夢を見たら朝が来るまで 包み込んであげるよ隣にいよう 潤んだ瞳 嘆く唇に 触れたいと手を伸ばした さあさ裸足で駆け出せ 世界一のお姫様夢の世界へ 不安な想いは消し去って ちょっぴりルール破っちゃって 狙うよ愛のKiss 手を繋いで連れてくよ 海に眠る宝石を二人のものに 世界が貴女を欲しがって 僕らを本気にさせちゃって その名はジュリエッタ 命に変えてまで守り抜いてみせます さあおいで 後悔はさせない色褪せない景色へ さあおいで 選んで？ 渡したくない他の誰かには 譲れないのさ誰にも さあさドレスに着替えて 世界一のお姫様踊りましょうか？ 誰もが貴女を欲しがって 僕らを夢中にさせちゃって 奪うよ愛のKiss 瞳閉じてプレゼント 空に光るあの星を二人のものに 世界が貴女を欲しがって 俺たち本気にさせちゃって その名はジュリエッタ 貴女の事しか見えなくて 僕らの本気を見せちゃって その名はジュリエッタ |-| English= References Navigation Category:Lyrics